Korra and Kai
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Kai accidently drugs Korra and she becomes super horny requiring Kai to help her out in her time of need. Warning: Lemon. To read full story go to the link in my profile and type in the story's name.


Kai and Korra

"Do you think there's anything useful in here?" Bolin questioned.

"Hopefully, we can find something we can sell?" Kai dug through several jars on a shelf in the back of the room where he, Bolin, Mako and Jinora were busy exploring of an underground lab before the group finished making their way to Ba Sing Se. The group had heard about a madman doing experiments and had stopped him, but decided to look through his stuff to try to finger out what exactly he was doing to the people of the town.

Kai picked up a see through jar full of orange powder. He eyed it curiously. "What's this stuff?"  
>Mako looked over at him as he was looking through documents. "Be careful with that stuff. We don't know what any of this stuff does."<br>Kai looked at the strange jar one last time and threw it back. Just then Korra entered the room. "Hey, you guys. Tenzin says it's time to go." The jar rolled back and broke in front of Korra. The powder burst out into a fog that surrounded Korra. Korra coughed.

Mako looked back toward the fog. "Korra." He glared over at the new young airbender. "What did you do?"

Kai looked nervously at the firebender. "I don't…"

The fog cleared and the group saw Korra collapsed on the floor. Jinora and Bolin ran up to Korra's side to see if she was alright. Jinora gently shook Korra in attempt to wake her. "Korra, Korra can you hear us," Bolin called out, but Korra didn't respond.

That night in the airship, the group sat around the table in the middle of the ship. "Korra, still hasn't come out of her room," Asami said. "Don't you think one of us should check on her?"  
>Mako glared over at Kai. He pointed at the young teen. "It should be Kai. It's his fault she's like this in the first place."<p>

"Don't blame Kai it was an accident," Jinora defended her crush.

Kai looked down. "No, Mako's right. I'll go check on Korra." He slid away from the table and headed toward Korra's room while the others just simply watched him before getting back to work on their plans to get to Ba Sing Se.

Kai knocked on Korra's door to get no response. He then decided to crack it open and stick his head inside. "Hey, Korra are you alright in here?" The room was dark so it was hard to make out anything inside.

The young airbender made his way inside, shutting the door behind him. "Korra," he lowly called again. He then heard a low moan that he didn't noticed before. He walked toward the bed to see if Korra was hurt.

"Korra, are you OK?" Kai said with a trance of concern as he finished reaching the bed. He came by Korra's side to see that the avatar had pushed off her blanket. He opened his eyes wide as he realized what he was seeing.

Korra lay in her bed unconscious. Her pants and panties were pulled down as she fingered her pussy. Her juices flowed out of her lower entrance onto the bed. Korra's other hand fondled her breasts, giving them a nice little squeeze here and there.

Korra moans now soundly erotic which Kai had originally mistook for pain. The sight made the young airbender hot in a way he never felt before. His pants started tightening up on him and his cheeks tinted a red color as he continued to watch the avatar do dirty things to herself.

Korra's fingers thrust deep inside her pussy. Her juices soaked her fingers that heated up Korra's body. Kai's hand found its way down to his member. He grabbed a hold of it through his pants. His mind started to wonder how it would feel to touch his own self.

He slowly began to stroke himself through his pants and he groaned from the hot sensations. He shut his eyes. His pants grew even tighter around his member. He opened his eyes again to look at Korra only to be surprise when she stared back at him.

"Kai," the avatar was barely able to speak the boy's name.

Kai stumbled back. He removed his hand off of his crotch. "I'm so sorry, Korra I…" The young airbender was unable to finish when Korra suddenly grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Kai's eyes opened wide in shock.

Korra broke the kiss. "I need it. I'm so hot and wet I need it."

A wave of confusion came over Kai's face. "What do you mean?" Korra threw the young boy onto the bed, having him flat on his back with him grunting at the sudden attack. Before Kai could registered what just happened Korra was on top of him, but not face to face.

To read the rest follow the link to Hentai Foundry in my profile.

My stories have been deleted before so that's why the full

thing won't be on here. (Sorry)


End file.
